Almost Impossible
by Rori Potter
Summary: Hermione is assigned a mission that the headmaster has deemed almost impossible. Hermione wants to prove him wrong but what happens when her heart and a prophecy get involved in the mix? Please Review if possible.


**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione (Jane) /Severus, Remus/ Lune (Anna), Lily/James, and Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Hermione is assigned a mission that the headmaster has deemed almost impossible. Hermione wants to prove him wrong but what happens when her heart and a prophecy get involved in the mix? Please Review if possible.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Almost Impossible

Chapter 1

The Mission

The headmaster's voice echoed in her head as she packed her stuff.

_This mission will be a challenge Miss. Granger. Almost impossible, in fact._

Hermione's hand gently glided over the cover of her photo album and with a sad smile she placed it into her trunk.

_You will meet people you know everything about. Their past, their present, and their future._

With a loud thunk her trunk closed.

_You will become attached to a point that you won't want to return. You will need to return but it doesn't need to be so soon._

Everyone watched as their former head girl walked down the halls to the headmasters' office.

_You will need to change everything so that they can live. Good luck, Miss. Granger._

"Milky Way," Hermione said to the Gargoyle.

_Thank you headmaster but it will be no problem. When do I leave?_

The gargoyle slid open.

_When you enter my office with your trunk you will not be entering my office as it is now, Miss. Granger. I wish you well._

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said greeting the young headmaster with a smile of knowing.

"Welcome Miss. Granger," Albus said smiling. "Or is it Miss. Bevier now?"

* * *

"Potter, wake up," Lily said shaking him. "We have a meeting in the headmaster's office." James huffed in annoyance but got ready for the day anyway. He found Lily sitting on the couch waiting for him. As they walked in silence to the headmaster's office he wondered what the meeting would be about. When the door to the headmaster's office opened James nearly fainted. There stood Jane Lupin-Beiver. When Remus had gotten bitten his father left with Remus's twin, Jane. They hadn't seen her since.

"Jane," James asked.

"Yes," She answered. "How do you know my name?"

"'Cause I am your brother's best friend," James answered. Jane lit up and she turned to Albus.

"Can I see Remus," Jane asked.

"I will call for him," Albus said amused.

_Flashback…_

"_Daddy what's going on," Jane asked when her father came into her room. _

"_We're leaving," her father said pulling out her maroon suitcases. _

"_Why," Jane asked with her lips quivering. Her father sighed. _

"_So that your brother and your mom learn a little lesson," her father said with a mischievous smile._

"_What lesson would that be," Jane asked getting out of her bed. _

"_That I will not tolerate monsters in my house," her father growled causing Jane to back up. _

"_Why are there monsters in the house," Jane asked fearfully. _

"_Your brother was bitten because he was not careful and now he is a werewolf," her father bit out. Jane's eyes widened. _

"_What do I pack," Jane asked. Her father had a look of triumph as he left her room so she could change and pack. What he didn't notice was the tears streaking down her face when she wrote her brother a letter. _

_**Dear Remus, **_

_**I am so sorry I am not able to be by your side when you are suffering most. I want you to know that I co not think of you as a monster. You are anything but a monster. I love you Remus and I will come back as soon as possible.**_

_**Love your sister, Jane.**_

_End flashback._

* * *

There is but one soul who will be whole again when she comes through the sands of time,

She will mend a broken heart and heal her own,

When the time comes she will be the one who will causes his fall,

Taking the Dark Lord down so her loved ones will live a normal life,

Taking a chance she will hold a flame for her brother's friend,

And she will win him over to only lose him while she hides,

Bringing a child to life she will meet him again when the Chosen One turns the age of thirteen.

* * *

"Remmy, wake up," Sirius said jumping up and down his friend's bed. Remus scowled at him. It was 7:30.

"Go back to bed, Sirius," said Remus annoyed.

"But ol' dumbleydore said to bring you to his office for something rather important," Sirius said pouting. Remus rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. While he was on his way to the headmaster's office Remus pondered what was going on. Why would Dumbledore want to talk to him? What happened to the meeting that Lily and James had this morning?

Remus barely paid any attention as he said the password and then went up to the headmaster's office. Remus knocked on the door and a 'come in' came through the door. Remus pushed the door open and everything clicked in his head. Jane. She was the answer to all of his questions. Jane happily hugged him and Remus stiffened. Jane frowned when she pulled back.

"What's wrong Remus," Jane asked biting her lip.

"You left," Remus replied hoarsely. Lily, James, and Albus looked in on the scene as though they were strangers.

"I was 10 years old," Jane huffed. "I had no choice. You know that. I left you a note! Remus, I didn't want to leave. I came back as soon as possible like I promised."

"You have a voice, Jane," Remus shouted causing Jane to jump. "You could have used it. You could have stayed with me and mum."

"Dad wouldn't listen to me," Jane said her lips quivering. "You think I didn't want to go back every day? You think I didn't try to leave? I did multiple times. I got the bruises. I got the old broken bones to prove it. I wanted to come home but he wouldn't let me. I only came now because he is dead. I wanted to come back but I didn't want to die in the process.

I am sorry if you can't understand that Remus. I had no choice but to." Jane turned to look at the headmaster. "I will not fail you, headmaster. It was nice to meet you James and Lily." Jane left the room with tears streaming down her face. Remus collapsed to the floor sobbing. All Lily could think was 'what is going on?'

* * *

"Hey, why are you running," Sirius said running after her.

"Because I want to hide," Jane said coldly. Sirius held up his hands as though he was surrendering.

"What are you hiding from," Sirius asked. "Because if it is a figment of imagination, I can help you."

"No it is not my imagination," Jane said with a sigh. "I'm running from my brother, Remus Lupin."


End file.
